mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Dottinous Foul
:"If you're going to jump, climb a little higher" :— Dot to Cassandra, November 2022 Dottinous Stilliola Foul (b. 23rd May 2007), more commonly known as Creepy Dot, is an undertaker at Foul Funerals for your Corpses, and in her youth attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is an unshakably morbid character, who is known for referencing the many wisdoms of her grotesque family. 'Biography' 'Early Life' The Foul family have lived in a crypt for many centuries, in a derelict cemetery, South London. Though the family have never admitted this, it is believed that their family home connects to the Victorian Catacombs. Xellsmere Foul, with his big belly and floor-length moustache has for the last century, maintained the family business known nationally as Foul Funerals for your Corpses, an establishment dedicated to the burial of the dead. His wife, whom he is known for showing devout affection, Morguary Foul (née Lament), worked alongside muggles as an anatomical pathologist, though she herself is Halfblood. The entire family live with their hundred and thirty three year old grandfather, Gravossious Foul, an incredibly tall and skeletal man, with a droopy nose and dire stare. He, with his son Xellsmere, own, operate and control the family business, while the women work for them behind the scenes. Aside from the aforementioned, there is also Ghouli Foul, Dot's metamorph brother, who in spite of his inherited pale complexion, and vacant eyes, is cruely handsome. He is also at Hogwarts, in a higher year than Dot, and aims to one day take his fathers place as owner of Foul Funerals. Lastly, there is Goblina Rots, Dot's doltish auntie, who by appearance resembles a very glamoured turkey. She sleeps within the coffin of her husband, Gembert Rots, who died over fifty years ago. It is a common joke in the family that his death was caused by Goblina, who was madly, deeply, irrevocably in love to the point where he couldn't breathe anymore. 'Education at Hogwarts' Dot was assorted into Ravenclaw House, because of her misunderstood creativity and sagacious views on the world. 'Into the lair' In her Third Year at Hogwarts, Dottinous Foul had begun to sneak out of the castle at midnight, and into the dark depths of the Forbidden Forest in search of the colony of Acromantulas. In festering a closeness with the common house spiders of the castle, a strange but quaint relationship she talked a lot about to other students, it had given her the essence of confidence, enough it seemed to take on their formidable distant cousins. Whilst out searching for the colony, a branch cracked from above and fell squarely upon her head. However, curled up inside the branch was a palm-sized spider, hurt by the fall. It was on this cold and fate tempting night that she returned to the castle, to heal and nurture it. To her surprise, however, this spider began to grow bigger and bigger as the weeks went by, and by Dot's Fourth year, it was already the size of her trunk, within which it was kept. It became clear to the girl that she had taken home an Acromantula after all that night, and not a simple spider as she had once thought. Upon discovering the Room of Requirement in her Fifth Year, Dot had rehomed the creature, who she had named Coffin, where it had since remained, growing and growing in size. Into Dot's Seventh Year, Coffin had developed speech, having not been conditioned by his own colony. This distance had allowed him to not only gain size and intelligence, but to also acquire a first hand understanding to the inner workings of humans, thus making him a hugely dangerous creature to be around, one that only Dot could handle. That is, till he attempted to feast upon her in the falling winter of 2024. Unable to tame him anymore, Dot sought the help of her two friends; Mariette LaFleur, who she knew as the best at potion-crafting, and Essa Nazari, who she knew as the best at charm-work. Together, they and she worked tirelessly to try and find ways to move him back to his colony, without putting the castle and its hundreds of witch and wizards inside, in danger. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' Care of Magical Creatures Out of all of the subjects that Dot studies in Hogwarts, COMC is the one that she is most fond of. It can be said that her interest in insects perhaps translates here, and that she also appreciates creatures. Dot is particularly intrigued by Acromantula's. 'Possessions' Mold Dot's mouse-familiar, who she found half-dead in a back street in Diagon Alley. He likes most food's, but according to Dot, has a form of obsessive compulsive order, since he seems to have an irrational fear of her left shoulder. She once said in the great hall that she knew this because her uncle was exactly the same, except his was a fear of wearing anything that was not black and white stripes. Boggart Award Trophy 2022' As most nominated for the Boggart, aka, most creepy student award 2022 which took place at the Winter ball, Dottinous came into possession of a trophy which she uses both as a basin and as a means of storage for various spider webs she collects. Boggart Award Trophy 2023' Dot received this award for the second year in a row. She uses this trophy as just another form of storage for spider webs. 'Ancestral Genetics' Gypsies & Metamorphs & Half-Giants: Interestingly, Dot's ancestral line is quite varied. More so than the average witch or wizard. Her brother, Ghouli, inherited quite a rare magical gene that allows him to metamorph, without the use of a wand, into anything he wants, which explains the difference in his hair colour, and appearance in general when compared with his other family members. It is also thought among the Foul's that they were once related to a Half-Giant, known as Marwolaeth Foul, based on a gravestone situated in their family cemetery. Although Dot herself is slightly taller than the average witch of her age, she does not possess the height like that of a Half-Giant, or indeed the morphing abilities her brother has. She does however resemble her late Grandmother, the gypsy, Ilvida Rosa Lament. Though this in itself has not proven to give her any additional mystic powers. 'Owl Post Articles' Obituaries To practice writing obituaries, Dot started a series following the death of each and every spider she encountered. It came to an end after its second edition: Obituaries, Part 1 Obituaries, Part 2 Poems In her last year, she wrote a cryptic poem about being caught in a spiders web. The web is destroyed by what seems to be snow, that turns to water. The message in the poem seemed to be regarding the ever changing nature of life, and how things do not always end how we expect. Caught in a Web 'Relationships' Ghouli Foul (NPC) Dot's biological brother who is in his seventh year at the institution. Ghouli has Dot's back, but does not particularly spend all his time with her - or any time at all, for that matter, except for small instances. He does have a strange collection of friends himself, and takes a rather business approach with his sister. Upton Zero Dot's cousin, related through her Granddad Gravossious brothers bloodline. Due to the distance in the family tree, Zero is from the north of England, though his family do share very similar gothic qualities to the Fouls, though are probably regarded as less grim. Morgan Foul Dot's other cousin, son of Detritus and Jane Foul, who spent the majority of his young life looking up to Xellsmere and Gravossious, hoping to someday become a partner in the family business. He and Dot are not only cousins, but also good friends, and both attended the Winter ball 2022 together. Mariette LaFleur A friend of Dot's, who she became more acquainted with in History of Magic. They often sit together in the front row of this class, and have been known to also sit together during lunch and dinner breaks. This friendship started in their fifth year. :''Dottinous Foul: "Uncle Gembert used to be a boot shiner" Dot told Mariette, "Before he died tragically, of course." : : Behind the scenes *''Dottinous Foul is a character portrayed by ishwaristing Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *Dottinous Foul holds the OOC special ability 'Animal Affinity' meaning she is able to care for, understand and in some ways communicate with creatures at much higher levels than the average student. *The Playedby, ishwaristing Resident, has also portrayed the following adult characters: Madam Sting, Zimelda Zemeckis and Philomena Pest * The name Dottinous is an extension of the shorter name Dot, and the meaning of Dot is Gift of God. It also slightly resembles the word Dottiness, one used to describe a person who is eccentric or unconventional. * The name Foul was taken from the actual word Foul, which usually stands for unpleasant, an interesting semblance, as most of the Foul family are written as the opposite; pleasant and endearing people. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students